Itachi X Deidara
by VirgoDragon
Summary: Read the title foaks, since I'm soooo good at coming up with them. Itachi want's to know if Deidara's a dude or not, so he finds out and they have fun in the shower. Shameless, sorry.


AN: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me for my own evil creation, buhahahaha.

* * *

Deidara stepped into the shower and let the water run over her body. Her hair was loose and the wet blonde mass stuck to her body. She shivered fromdraft of cold air, probablyfrom the open bathroom door. 

Open bathroom door...

"Shit!" She jumped into a defensive stance, exepecting an attack. The shower curtian was pushed open and Itachi stood there, staring at her. Deidara sighed, it wasn't an attack, lucky her. "What are you doing?"

"I was curious." Deidara sat down in the shower, covering herself as best as she could.

"About what?"

"So you are a woman."

"Of course I'm a woman!"

"I wasn't sure."

"You could have asked!"

"You would have told me?" He replied, cocking an eyebrow

"I hate you. Get out."

"No." Deidara looked up, suprised. Itachi had a faint smile, she had never seen him smile before...

"Why not?"

"I haven't been fucked in a while, I figured you could help me." Deidara was about to snap back, but the man began to undress. She watched him from her crouched position on the shower floor, feeling a pang in her loins. Deidara looked to Itachi's semi-erect penis.

"So fuck me already."

He was in the shower with her. Deidara was eye-to-eye with his dick, she took him into her mouth and began to suck, he moaned acordingly, she got hungrier, holding his hips and helping him thust into her mouth.

"I'm bord." He growled after five minutes. He kicked her to the shower floor and spred her legs with his feet. Deidara gasped when she felt his tounge flicking around and then darting in and out of her. She grabbed his head and pushed him deeper. Itachi let her do this, but his need for dominince took over.

Suddenly Deidara found herself against the shower wall, Itachi sucking on her brests, his fingers thrusting inside of her. She came again and again untill Itachi got the bord expression.

Then he was truely fucking her, his hard dick went into a sensitive, wet pussy easily. With every stroke Deidara was pushed up against the wall, the pleasure and pain making her scream into the man's sholder. Then Itachi flipped her around, her cum made it easy to enter her.

_Oh my god, I'm being butt fucked_ Deidara screamed in her head. Itachi made it good however, his hand snaked around her front, and he fingered her while he fucked, then he got bord. Deidara was on the floor of the shower, Itachi rubbing his body up against her, then he was inside her again.

"Ohhhh, harder, faster..." Deidara moaned. Itachi complied,delving deeper into the woman with each quickening stroke. Deidara moaned and screamed as each resounding climax hit her, untill finally Itachi came inside of her sore sex.

He colapsed on top of her, breathing hevily.

"I'm not finished!" Deidara said angerly. Itachi glared at her.

"So?"

"You're too cold."

He shruged. Deidara slid her hands down to her breasts and masagged herslef, then her hand slid down to her pussy and she began to masturebate, moving in and out of herself slowly, arching her back and moaning Itachi's name.The man watched her and became hard again. "Want another go?" She smiled. He growled and jumped on her.

* * *

Hours later the two were finally spent, they lay at the bottom of the shower, ina tangle,the water washing away the cum and sweat on their bodies. 

"So, what would you have done if I ended up being a guy?" Deidara asked.

Itachi was silent.

* * *

AN: 

The Akatsuki members are playing cards in the kitchen with me randomly there too (All over Sasori but the bastard never likes me back, fucking puphet) when Kisame walks in:

Kisame: Anybody seen Itachi?

Sasori: I think he's busy. In head-> Someone get that annoying Virgo off of me

Kisame: Doing what?

Unnamed Akatsuki Leader: Deidara

Kisame: O.O>. No fair!

Zetzu: ShUt Up YoU kNoW iTaChI hAtEs FiSh

VigroDragon: Not True! Teeheehee! Why can you never see his face:Points at Unnamed Akatsuki Leader:

Unnamed Akatsuki Leader:Glares At Virgo:

VirgoDragon: Eeep :Hides behind Sasori:

Sasori: In head-> KillitKillitKillit...

Hidan: I'm gonna go pray for them...

All done now! I felt Shmuty :) Please Review!


End file.
